The present invention relates to a circuit for measuring low capacitances. More particularly, the invention relates to a circuit for measuring low capacitances in which the influence of stray capacitances is eliminated. The circuit of the invention uses a bistable circuit, whose output frequency depends, preferably inversely proportionally, on the measured capacitance.
There have been difficulties in measuring low capacitances, particularly because, when using known methods, capacitances of the measuring wires and stray capacities, which may be in the same size order as the measured low capacities, have an influence on the result of the measurement.